


Merry Christmas, Baby

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

I looked at my daughter, her little face still glowing from all the smiling she had done that day. My living room was dark, save for the Christmas tree, which was still aglow. She was curled underneath it, still clutching her new doll, fast asleep. She had played until she simply couldn't anymore. My husband scooped her up and carried her gently to bed. When he left the room, I lost myself in the warmth of the light, reflecting on the beauty of the day. My precious child had accepted all of her gifts graciously and with excitement. Seeing her face light up was the highlight of the day, save maybe for seeing my husband unwrap the new video game I'd purchased for him. 

Seeing him so excited over his gift had rekindled something. It reminded me of those years ago when I had fallen for his bright smile. Those intelligent, calculating, brilliant eyes that seemed to see my soul. His silly, ridiculous jokes that I always found funny, no matter how many times he told them. He was perfect for me in every way.

My train of thought was interrupted as I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind. "She's tucked in and fast asleep." He murmured in my ear, sending a slight shiver down my spine, "Shall we go to bed?"

"Why?" I asked teasingly. I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. 

"Well, you know..." He grinned and kissed me softly, his bright eyes reflecting the light from the tree. The lust this man still felt for me after seeing me in all my imperfection still boggled my mind.

My fingers found their way to his hair. "Why don't we stay right here?" I glanced down and then back up again, biting my lip. "Look." I withdrew myself from his arms and went to lay beneath the tree. I opened my bathrobe to reveal a silky red negligee. "I have your present right here." 

I was teasing, obviously, but he stood there staring at me, a smile playing on his mouth. The warmth in his eyes betrayed him. 

"You're so beautiful." 

I blushed. Even now, he could make me feel so vulnerable and giddy. He came over to me, laying down beside me, gazing into my eyes. His thumb brushed across my lips before he leaned in to kiss me again. "I love you." 

As I kissed my husband, all I could do was feel a sense of contentment. We were crazy about each other. I had everything in the world that I needed on Christmas: the man I adored, laying in my arms, touching me as if I were the most precious thing in the world to him. My heart was full.

My cries were quiet as he made love to me, so as not to wake anyone. He muffled them with his kiss. And when we were finished, he held me close as we recovered. I rolled over on to my side, tucked under his arm, and kissed his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Baby."


End file.
